Die Hüterin
by Eftelya
Summary: Die Ältesten, die zurückgezogen leben, mischen sich nun in die Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt ein, doch warum, eigentlich ist es ihnen doch verboten... Welches weitere Geheimnis umgibt Harry, warum kommt ihm die neue Lehrerin so bekannt vor und was will
1. Chapter 1

**Die Hüterin**

Hallöle,   
das ist mein erster Versuch so was wie eine längere "Erzählung" mit unseren Lieblingen zu schreiben... (mit anderen Worten, bis auf einige Wenige, gehören alle Figuren J.K.R, borge sie mir nur aus)

Hoffe von euch zu hören, egal in welcher Richtung, nur um zu wissen, ob es sich lohnt weiter zu machen :-)

Viel Spaß allen, die sich hierher verirrt haben...

LG

Eftelya

Zum Inhalt:

Die Ältesten, die zurückgezogen leben, mischen sich nun in die Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt ein, doch warum, eigentlich ist es ihnen doch verboten... Welches weitere Geheimnis umgibt Harry, warum kommt ihm die neue Lehrerin so bekannt vor und was will sie von ihm? Welche Rolle spielt der Tränkemeister, der sich noch komischer benimmt als sonst und wie passt Draco in das ganze Bild… was plant Voldemort...

Viele Fragen, auf die das Trio Antworten sucht, werden ihnen die Antworten gefallen?

**Wie alles begann**

„Haben wir sie alle erwischt?"

„Die Frage sollte eher lauten, haben DIE und erwischt?", war die Antwort eines erschöpften Zauberers.

Remus und Sirius sahen sich um, konnten aber weder einen vom Orden noch einen Todesser erkennen, also beschlossen sie zum Quartier zu apparieren…

Keinem war nach reden zumute, sie hatten zu große Verluste gehabt, Voldemorts Anhänger waren in der Überzahl gewesen, sie hatten nur einige wenige ausschalten können und diese wurden gerade von den Ministeriumsleuten abgeführt, aber beiden Männern war bewusst, dass ihre Seite die größeren Verluste zu verzeichnen hatte.

Es war nicht fair…

Während die beiden diesen trüben Gedanken nachgingen, bemerkten sie nicht, dass sich im Gebüsch hinter ihnen etwas regte, ganz schwach und doch deutlich, bis es erstarb.

‚Wird es denn nie enden? Jetzt kämpfen sie schon vor unseren Türen und doch sehen sie uns nicht, nicht einmal Tom oder Albus nehmen diesen Ort wahr, obwohl beide schon einmal hier waren, seltsam. Endlich gehen auch die letzten' dachte sich die Hüterin der Geheimnisse.

Sie wollte den durch den Kampf entweihten Boden wieder reinigen, während die anderen sich nicht aus dem Dorf entfernt hatten, weil sie der Meinung waren, dass das Geschehen nicht ihr, sondern das Problem der Menschen sei. Auch sie dachte so, doch bedeutete ihr dieser Wald einfach zu viel, als dass sie es zuließ, dass er zerstört wurde.

Hier hatte sie als die Welt noch jung war mit ihrem Bruder den Geschichten der Bäume gelauscht und hier hatte sie sich entschieden ihrem Bruder zu helfen und somit ihr eigenes Schicksal besiegelt.

Als sie einer verletzten Pflanze half, hörte sie ein Stöhnen und bewegte sich in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Gerade waren Remus und Sirius appariert, doch war da noch etwas, sie konnte es spüren.

Als sie sich dem Gebüsch näherte sah sie ihn, er war verletzt, überall war Blut zu sehen, seine Maske war abgerutscht, sein Gesicht verzerrt, sein Atem mehr als nur langsam, sie wusste, dass sie sich umdrehen und gehen könnte genau so gut wusste sie auch, dass sie das niemals machen würde, also sprach sie einen Zauber und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Dorf.

„Wie konntest du ihn nur herbringen, unser Boden ist nun entweiht, warum tust du das", zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schrie er die Tochter des Lichts an, diese hörte ihm ruhig zu, bis er seine Vorwürfe beendete, dann fragte sie ihn, was er denn getan hätte, ob er ihn dem Tod überlassen hätte.

„Natürlich hätte ich das, er ist ein Todesser, er verdient den Tod, wer weiß wie viele er schon umgebracht hat!"

„Vielleicht hast du Recht Marek und er hat schon Vielen das Leben genommen, doch bin ich keine Rachegöttin, sondern die Hüterin. Ich habe nicht zu richten, zumindest nicht über Menschen. Außerdem frage ich dich, wie viele Menschen oder andere Geschöpfe kennst du, die gestorben sind, obwohl sie es verdient hätten zu leben? Viele und kannst du ihnen das Leben geben, dass sie nicht mehr leben können? Nein, also solltest du auch nicht voreilig einen Menschen zum Tode verurteilen, denn viele die das Leben verdienen, sind tot und viele, die es verdient hätten zu sterben, leben noch, doch haben wir nicht das Recht sie zu töten. Wir sind nicht dafür da, zu entscheiden wer das Leben und wer den Tod verdient. Ich sah einen verletzten Mann und pflege ihn gesund so einfach ist das.", sagte sie „So, nun sollte ich mich aber um das Essen kümmern mein Freund, ich glaube unser Gast ist endlich zu sich gekommen."

Damit war das Gespräch für sie beendet.

Für ihn wohl oder übel auch, doch beugte er sich widerwillig dem Willen der Herrin, sie hatte sich zwar selten in ihren Entscheidungen getäuscht, aber trotzdem behagte es ihm nicht. Er war ein Sterblicher, vielleicht DER Sterbliche, wenn ja, dann würde sie leiden. Er hatte Sol versprochen sie zu beschützen und genau das hatte er auch vor.

Sie bewegte sich in die Richtung des Hauses, an dessen Fenster ein Mann halb gebückt stand und die Unterhaltung mit verfolgt hatte, seine Miene verfinsterte sich, als er die auf ihn zukommende Frau erblickte, er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, aber wo… und warum hatte sie ihn gepflegt, er hasste es, wenn er auf andere angewiesen war, wie kam diese Frau auf die Idee, ihm zu helfen, er wäre endlich gestorben und jetzt, er spürte einen Stich und genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf.

Die Frau strahlte ihn an, „Schön sie wieder wach zu sehen, trotzdem sollten sie es nicht übertreiben und wieder ins Bett gehen, sie sind noch zu schwach."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe", giftete er sie an, obwohl er spürte, wie seine Kräfte ihn langsam aber sicher verließen.

„Klar, jeder, der drei Wochen lang sein Bewusstsein nur für ein Paar Minuten erlangt, ist in der Lage innerhalb von Sekunden zu genesen.", sagte sie schmunzelnd, während sie sich ihm näherte und ihn abstützte.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen, mein Name ist Serenity, ich bin die _böse_ Frau, die ihnen nicht erlaubt hat zu sterben und sie sind?"

„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache, ich habe sie nicht gebeten mir zu helfen, also brauchen sie nicht damit prahlen.", schnauzte er sie an.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand nicht, wie er es sich gedacht hatte, im Gegenteil, sie lächelte ihn noch herzlicher an, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Also Mr. Mein- Name- Tut- Nichts- Zur- Sache, schön zu sehen, dass sie ihre gute Laune wieder gefunden haben, trotzdem sollten sie sich wieder hinlegen, wenn sie nicht schon wieder ihr Bewusstsein verlieren wollen und ungebeten auf meine Hilfe angewiesen sein werden", während sie sprach schleppte sie ihn wieder ans Bett und half ihm rein, ohne auf seine Proteste zu achten.

Sie gab ihm etwas zu trinken und bald darauf war er wieder eingeschlafen, zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung trank er ohne zu widersprechen und schlief einen traumlosen Schlaf, er war es nicht mehr gewohnt eine Nacht ohne Alpträume zu verbringen, die fehlenden Schreie waren wirklich unbeschreiblich… ungewohnt.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war es mitten in der Nacht, der Vollmond beleuchtete das Zimmer und er sah sich etwas genauer um, nachdem er sich erinnert hatte, weswegen er dort lag.

Das Lächeln von -wie hieß sie gleich, ach ja- Serenity fiel ihm wieder ein und eine Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, ein Gefühl das er eigentlich nicht kannte oder hatte er es einfach nur vergessen?

Einen kurzen Moment dachte er an seine Mutter, wie sie ihn immer angelächelt hatte, wenn sein Vater nicht in der Nähe war…

Hier schien alles aus Holz zu sein der Tisch, das Bett, die Schränke, der Teller, der auf seinem Nachttisch stand und so weiter, es waren helle Farben, das sah man trotzt der Dunkelheit. Es war alles so schlicht und doch so, ja wie eigentlich… es war heimisch, das war wohl das Wort, dass es am Besten beschrieb.

Von seinem Platz aus, konnte er hinaus schauen und sah sie wieder, sie schien sich mit einem Reh zu unterhalten, konnte man sich denn mit einem Reh unterhalten?

Sie schien es zu können.

Wer war sie?

Wo war er?

Während er seinen Gedanken hinterher hing, bemerkte er nicht, dass sie in den Raum getreten war.

„Mr. Mein- Name- Tut- Nichts- Zur- Sache, schön sie wach zu sehen, wünschen sie eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, sie sehen hungrig aus."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, versuchte wieder missmutig zu blicken, merkte zu seiner eigenen Verärgerung, dass es nicht klappte.

„Gut, kann ich sonst etwas für sie tun?" wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf, sie seufzte und ging wieder raus.

Warum half sie ihm, einem verdammten Todesser?

Wo doch sogar seine eigenen Leute geflohen waren, ohne sich um ihn zu kümmern, was er, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, begrüßt hatte, da sein sinnloses Leben dann endlich beendet gewesen wäre, aber jetzt war er da, außer Lebensgefahr… mit diesen Gedanken schlief er wieder ein.

Am nächsten morgen wachte er durch den Duft von frischem Brot gelockt auf, nachdem er seine Augen geöffnet hatte, bemerkte er einen wunderschön gedeckten Tisch, auf dem sich all seine Leibspeisen befanden, woher konnte sie all das wissen?

Serenity saß vor dem Kamin und blätterte in einem Buch nachdem sie ihm genug Zeit gegeben hatte, sich umzusehen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und fragte ihn, ob er Lust hätte ihr beim Essen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er beantwortete ihre Frage mit einem Nicken und beide aßen ziemlich schweigsam.

Sie schien zu fühlen, dass er nicht reden, geschweige denn irgendwelche Fragen beantworten wollte.

Natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, dass sie gar nicht vor hatte ihn etwas zu fragen, er fragte sich, wann er wohl gesund genug sein würde, um von diesem unbekannten Ort zu fliehen, bevor sie ihn dem Ministerium ausliefern würde, denn er war davon überzeugt, dass das ihre Absicht war, schließlich wusste sie, dass er ein Todesser war.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war, sagte sie ihm, dass er nun gesund genug war, um sich auch außer Haus bewegen zu können, sie deutete an, dass er sich überall frei bewegen konnte und sie sich freuen würde, wenn er dieses Angebot auch annehmen würde und dass den Speisen Stärkungselixiere beigefügt waren, so dass er nicht befürchten müsste zusammen zu brechen.

Nun, das erleichterte seine Fluchtpläne…

Lächelnd verließ sie die Räume.

Die Aussicht, die ihn draußen erwatete, verschlug ihm die Sprache, einen so wunderschönen Ort hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen, die Bäume waren hier grüner, das Wasser reiner, die Erde Ehrfurchterregender, als er es je zuvor gesehen hatte, wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde er glauben, das Paradies betreten zu haben.

Doch Todesser landeten nicht im Paradies…

Serenity, die ihn beobachtet hatte, lächelte, als sie die Begeisterung in seinen Augen sah, doch verflog dieses Gefühl rasch und er blickte wieder düster. Sie fragte sich, was dieser Mann wohl erlebt haben musste, um sich selbst so sehr zu hassen, was war ihm widerfahren, dass er ein Todesser geworden war?

Dass er ein reines Herz hatte, konnte sie spüren, doch warum vergrub er es in seinem Selbsthass?

Mit verschlossener Miene beobachtete er seine Umgebung und immer wieder fragte er sich wo er war. Als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte, erklärte sie ihm, dass sie in der Nähe eines Dorfes waren, der von Menschen nicht wahrgenommen werden konnte, solange sie es ihnen nicht erlaubte.

„Und warum erlauben sie mir alles zu sehen?", er versuchte so gelangweilt wie möglich auszusehen, obwohl ihn die Antwort brennend interessierte.

„Warum nicht?", war alles was sie zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte, „Und nun entschuldigen sie mich, ich muss runter zum Dorf und einiges regeln, wenn sie mich brauchen, benutzen sie den Spiegel im Haus, sie müssen nur meinen Namen aussprechen und ich werde erscheinen, sollten sie mich brauchen und nicht zum Spiegel gelangen können, nun, dann bitten sie ein Tier mich zu holen, ansonsten wünsche ich ihnen viel Spaß", mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden.

Verblüfft sah er ihr nach, hatte sie ihn gerade allein gelassen und so seine Flucht begünstigt oder war das eine Falle… Aber sie schien so offen zu sein, nein, sie konnte nicht offen sein, niemand war offen, alle Menschen waren nur auf ihre eigenen Vorteile aus, doch konnte jemand, der ihn ohne Fragen gestellt zu haben… nein, es hatte keinen Sinn diese Gedanken aus zu denken.

Er beschloss zu fliehen und setzte sich in Bewegung, auf die Idee seinen Zauberstab mit zu nehmen kam er nicht, die Sicherheit, die ihm dieser Ort bot, ließ ihn vergesslich werden.

Er musste die Grenzen ihres Reiches erreicht haben, denn seit kurzem waren die Bäume nicht mehr von diesem satten grün, sondern einfach nur grün. Als er zurückblickte konnte er ihr Reich nicht mehr sehen, so lief er weiter und fluchte über sich selbst, denn nun war ihm das Fehlen seines Zauberstabes bewusst, auch seine Kräfte ließen nach, anscheinend war es doch zu früh gewesen zu fliehen, aber die Gelegenheit war zu verlockend gewesen.

Langsam wurde es dunkel und die Tiere der Nacht, begannen sich zu regen, er bemerkte Augen, die ihm folgten und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie seine Schwäche rochen, nicht unbedingt ein beruhigender Gedanke, aber er hatte nicht vor kampflos aufzugeben, nur was sollte er als Waffe benutzen? Ein Heulen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er von Wölfen umzingelt war, na toll, aber wenigstens waren es keine Werwölfe, während er krampfhaft darüber nachdachte, was er jetzt tun könnte, wurde er schon von einem Wolf angegriffen, erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie schwach er eigentlich war, ob die Stärkungsmittel nachgelassen hatten.

Aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen sprach er Serenitys Namen aus und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass der Wolf von ihm abließ, wie auch sein Bewusstsein.

Er erwachte in einem weichen Bett und fragte sich schon wieder wo er war, bis er seine Umgebung wieder erkannte, neben ihm war sie auf einem Stuhl eingeschlafen, sie sah so friedlich aus, aber wie war er hier hingekommen, hatte sie ihn gesucht oder verfolgt?

In diesem Moment erwachte sie.

„Oh, schön sie wieder wach zu sehen, eine Zeit lang hatte ich Angst sie doch verloren zu haben, sie haben sich überanstrengt, aber vielleicht hätte ich ihnen die Grenzen dieses Reiches besser beschreiben sollen, dann wären sie nicht ohne ihren Zauberstab so weit gegangen, gut, dass sie in der Gegenwart der Wölfe meinen Namen ausgesprochen haben, denn darauf hin sind diese zu mir geeilt, ich hatte schon Angst um sie gehabt, oh Gott, ich höre je gar nicht mehr auf zu sprechen, wie geht es ihnen?"

Viel später sollte er lernen, dass sie nur dann ohne Punkt und Komma sprach, wenn sie nervös war…

Jetzt war er fasziniert von der Tatsache, dass sie sich anscheinend Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte, denn er konnte erkennen, dass die Sorge in ihren Augen nicht falsch war und vor allem gab sie sich selbst die Schuld für das Geschehen.

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld, ich wollte fliehen, bevor sie mich dem Ministerium ausliefern."

Serenity brauchte einige Augenblicke bis sie verstand was er meinte und anscheinend war ihre Überraschung auch für ihn gut sichtbar.

„Wie kommen sie, Mr. Mein- Name- Tut- Nichts- Zur- Sache, auf die Idee, ich hätte vor sie abzuliefern, warum sollte ich sie pflegen und dann den Dementoren überlassen?"

Jetzt war es an ihm überrascht zu gucken, hatte er sich geirrt, auf ein Mal hörte er ein heiteres Lachen.

„Nein, nein, mein Lieber. Sie sind mir ja einer. Also zu ihrer Information, sie sind nicht mein Gefangener, sondern mein Gast, wenn sie gehen möchten, dann ist das ihre Entscheidung, wobei ich ihnen empfehlen würde noch mindestens drei Wochen zu bleiben, bis sie wieder ganz gesund sind, aber die Entscheidungsgewalt haben sie. Sie können sich überall frei bewegen und falls sie irgendwelche Fragen haben zu mir kommen. Ich denke das wären vorerst die wichtigsten Punkte oder haben sie noch fragen?"

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?" das war nicht die Frage gewesen, die er ihr stellen wollte.

„Direkt neben ihnen, auf dem Nachttisch Mr. Mein- Name- Tut- Nichts- Zur- Sache." sagte sie zwinkernd. Warum hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht schon vorher bemerkt?

„Warum…"

„Was meinen sie, warum er neben ihnen ist, warum sie ihn nicht bemerkt haben, warum..."

„Nein, warum helfen sie einem ekligen Todesser, dem Abschaum der Gesellschaft?"

Sie sah ihn traurig an, „Warum? Nun weil sie dort im Sterben lagen und es meine Pflicht ist Leben zu erhalten, weil sie in erster Linie ein Mensch sind und dann Mr. Mein- Name- Tut- Nichts- Zur- Sache sind sie jemand, der nicht glücklich ist und das weckt meine Neugier, weil ich mich frage, warum sie sich selbst und anderen nicht trauen, dass sie ein Todesser sind ist zwar eine Tatsache, doch kann ich auch sehen, dass sie ein reines Herz haben, warum, einfach weil sie ein lebendiger Mensch sind, der das Recht hat weiter zu leben, Todesser sind sie nicht in erster Linie Mr. Mein- Name- Tut- Nichts- Zur- Sache."

Sie hatte ruhig gesprochen und ihre Worte hatten sich warm angefühlt, er wusste zwar nicht woher, aber er wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte und in ihm erst einen Menschen und vielleicht auch gar nicht den Todesser sah, nein, sie würde ihn niemals ausliefern.

„Mein Name ist Snape, Severus Snape", sagte er und lächelte sie an, es war ein warmes Lächeln, dass auch seine Augen erreichte, was es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte, er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Nähe.

„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, ich bin Serenity Sol."

So, das wäre geschafft, mal sehen, was ihr davon haltet. Das nächste Kapitel wird ziemlich kurz sein, da es eigentlich nur einen Übergang in die Zeit des goldenen Trios darstellt…

Bis bald 


	2. Chapter 2

Hallöle, ist da jemand, der meine Story gelesen hat? Würde mich über ein Kommi freuen egal in welche Richtung…

Viel Spaß denen, die sich herirren…

**Erwachen**

Snape erwachte mit einem warmen Gefühl auf und das nach so langer Zeit, aber von ihr zu träumen war einfach unbeschreiblich.

Die Frau, die er lieben und hassen gelernt hatte und wusste, dass er sie im Grunde immer noch liebte. Die Frau, die ihn daran erinnert hatte, dass es sich lohnte zu leben und zu lieben und die ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte, die Frau, die er wohl nie vergessen würde, obwohl er es niemals sagen würde, denn sie hatte sich für einen anderen entschieden, die Frau, der er das nicht verzeihen konnte, Serenity…

An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, also stand er auf und setzte sich vor dem Kamin in Hogwarts, morgen würde die Ruhe vorbei sein und die Schüler würden wieder kommen und auch das sechste Jahr von Potter würde beginnen und wieder landete er mit seinen Gedanken bei Serenity…

„Eine wunderschöne Aussicht, nicht wahr?"

Er saß auf einem Stein und schaute auf das atemberaubende Spektakel. Vor ihm lag der See und die Fische darin schienen zu tanzen. Der Wasserfall, der im See mündete bildete den Takt und der Wind, der aus dem Wald wehte, gab den letzten Schliff oder war es doch der Sonnenuntergang, dessen Farbe alles in eine Unwirklichkeit tauchte? Er wusste es nicht, doch fühlte er sich wohl in dieser Umgebung.

„Da haben sie recht, Herrin.", war alles was er in Stande war in diesem Moment von sich zu geben.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm und schien sich der Aussicht zu geben. Er beobachtete wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht bildete und sie erst der Sonne, dann dem Wald, dann dem See, gefolgt zu den Fischen und zu guter letzt der Erde zu nickte und wie sich das Wort 'Danke', um ihre Lippen bildete. Dieser Moment hatte etwas Magisches an sich und er genoss es einfach.

Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, so musste er diese angenehme Stille, in der sie zusammen einfach nur dem Schauspiel folgten, durchbrechen.

„Herrin, ich denke es ist an der Zeit zurückzukehren."

„Zurück? Nun ich sagte schon damals, dass sie den Zeitpunkt bestimmen."

Wieder legte sich Stille zwischen sie und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Sie hatte ihm nicht nur das Leben gerettet, nein, sie hatte ihm auch wieder gezeigt, dass es sich lohnte zu leben, dass es immer noch einen Sinn gab. Sobald er wieder in der anderen Welt –wie er es mittlerweile nannte- war, würde er für den Schuldirektor spionieren, er hatte ihm sogar einen Job gegeben, als Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass das alles funktioniert hatte, aber Dumbledore vertraute ihr blind, schließlich war sie sein Mentor gewesen.

Noch eine Überraschung. Es war interessant gewesen die beiden zu beobachten, nicht Dumbledore war derjenige, der die Ratschläge erteilte, sondern sie und Dumbledore war dankbar für jeden Rat, den sie ihm gab. Natürlich musste sie darauf achten was sie sagte, schließlich durfte sie nicht zu viel preisgeben, das würde den Verlauf ändern und das durfte sie nun einmal nicht.

Er hatte viel über sie und die Ältesten erfahren, über ihre Magie und wie sie sie umsetzten. Es hatte ihn erstaunt zu erfahren, dass sie nur deswegen die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte ihm zu helfen, weil die Gestirne in einer bestimmten Konstellation waren und diese Konstellation ein Weg der Schöpfung war ihr zu zeigen, dass ihr erlaubt war mit den Sterblichen in Kontakt zu treten, ohne dass sie Konsequenzen befürchten musste. Nun es würde bestimmt Konsequenzen haben, aber nicht wie die Pest im Mittelalter, als einer der Ältesten in die Geschehnisse der Menschen eingegriffen und damit eine Katastrophe verursacht hatte. Er war aus der Gemeinschaft verbannt worden…

Er fragte sich immer wieder welchen Sinn es hatte, dass er mit ihnen in Kontakt getreten war und sie ihm mit Respekt begegneten. Na ja das zweite musste daran liegen, dass ihre Herrin ihn gerettet hatte, aber das hatte Zeit bis später, er musste sich vor erst auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren.

„Wie wird es mit der Zeit sein, wie soll ich dem dunklen Lord erklären, dass ich so lange abwesend war?", fragte er sie.

„Die Zeit hat schon etwas Magisches an sich.", sagte sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln, er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie sich die Erlaubnis der Schöpfung geholt hatte ihn zu einer anderen Zeit zu katapultieren, manchmal war es wirklich praktisch die Hüterin zu sein. „Keine Sorge, wenn ich dich zu den Grenzen des Dorfes begleite, werden es gerade mal zwei Wochen sein, die in der Welt der Sterblichen vergangen sind."

Wieder schwieg sie.

Und er leistete ihr Gesellschaft dabei.

„Ach ja, James Potter und Lily Evans haben geheiratet und werden deswegen hier her kommen, schließlich sind die Potters seit Generationen Freunde der Ältesten und wir wollen gemeinsam mit ihnen feiern. Möchten sie an den Feierlichkeiten teilnehmen? Danach kann ich sie in ihre Welt führen, was sagen sie dazu Mr. Snape?""

Ja, er hatte diese verdammte Einladung angenommen, obwohl er diesen Bastard hasste, er hatte sie doch tatsächlich geheiratet, die erste Frau, die einigermaßen nett zu gewesen war. Aber das schlimmste war der Abend vor seiner Abreise, wie konnte sie das nur tun, er war gerade eine Woche verheiratet gewesen.

Sie hatte diesen arroganten Potter bevorzugt, ihn geküsst, obwohl dieser verheiratet war, was wohl Potter- Junior sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sein ach so toller Vater, Serenity geküsst hatte, kurz bevor die beiden dann im Zimmer von Lily verschwunden waren. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl, er hatte sie ihr weggenommen, er hatte doch alles, warum musste er ihm alles wegnehmen, warum?

Er hatte ihm Lily weggenommen und dann auch Serenity, er war im Quidditch besser gewesen, er hatte Freunde gehabt, er hatte eine Familie gehabt, die ihn liebte, er hatte alles gehabt, aber das hatte ihm nicht gereicht, er hatte ihm auch noch Serenity weggenommen, Potter war sein persönlicher Albtraum.

Und sein Sohn war auch nicht besser, dieselbe Arroganz…


End file.
